Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to programming methods for nonvolatile memory devices.
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories according to whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Examples of volatile memory devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM). Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include mask read-only memory (MROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM).
Due to various technological trends, there has been an increasing demand for nonvolatile memory devices. Such trends include, for instance, the proliferation of mobile devices that must retain stored data even when powered down. In addition, there has been a continuing demand for nonvolatile memory devices having improved performance and storage capacity. In light of these developments, researchers continue to aggressively develop and improve on nonvolatile memory technologies.